


One More Night

by MageofHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofHeart/pseuds/MageofHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been ready to leave this relationship with Karkat for awhile now. He's fed up with all the screaming and fighting and throwing things. Yet he can't bring himself to walk out that door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written to "One More Night" by Maroon 5 because I thought that song would be perfect for these two.
> 
> Humanstuck because I love Humanstuck.

  
**The shouting starts at nine pm.** He’s upset because you said you’d be back at eight and you just got home. You were with John, surprises of surprises, and Karkat doesn’t overly trust John, which you think is ridiculous because, shit, it’s John, you’ve known him forever. But he shouts anyway, loud as ever, wondering why you lied to him and fucking hell, Strider, are you cheating on him?

You bite, take the bait and start yelling as well. Karkat brought out the worst in you. You hate it. You hate this house, this relationship, you hate Karkat. You get a hold of yourself long enough to go into your shared bedroom and pack your things, for the fourth, maybe the fifth time this month. You’re leaving tonight, You repeat that very sentence in your mind as you head towards the front door.

You’re leaving tonight.

You’re leaving tonight.

You’re leaving tonight.

You’re…

Karkat grabs your arm as you pass, fingers clutching desperately, and you know you shouldn’t turn around, you can’t turn around, but you do anyway (like always. Since when did you become so predictable?). You turn around and his dark eyes hit you. They’re filled with sadness and hurt and they are begging you for forgiveness. They are begging you to stay.

They always beg you to stay…

The two of you look into each other’s eyes for a long moment and you drop your bag to the floor, pushing Karkat into the nearest wall and kissing him deeply, hotly, familiar lips moving against your own in a way that is _so_ good.

You are completely wrong for each other.

His mouth doesn’t leave yours as the two of you fumble to the bed, Karkat’s popliteal hitting the edge of the mattress before he falls onto it, pulling you with him. Your bodies move together with ease, apologies spilling from Karkat’s mouth, his need for you pouring from his every cavity, pants and soft moans echoing off the walls making the air hot, heavy. Clothes disappear.

You are so right for each other.

As usual, Karkat finishes first, back arching, legs trembling, nails digging into your back and neck as your own orgasm approaches.

In the aftermath you lay with each other, Karkat’s asleep, laying with one arm sprawled across your chest, you on your back, staring at the ceiling.

Like every other time this happens, you vow tonight was the last night you’d stay here with him. The last time you’d put up with this. This relationship is so unhealthy. It would be better for one of you to walk away.

Your arm tightens around him and you look at his sleeping, peaceful face. There’s a smile on those lips, and that smile melts your heart.

Just one more night…


End file.
